


Sick at a Fan Meet

by MinervaJoana



Series: Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [12]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Sickfic, emeto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaJoana/pseuds/MinervaJoana
Summary: Hyunjin accidentally overdoes it while rapping, and things get messy
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin
Series: Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054352
Kudos: 18





	Sick at a Fan Meet

The members of Stray Kids were currently in Japan at a fan meet. A cold had been cycling its way through the members prior to the fan meet, and Hyunjin was the last one to get it. Thankfully, he was on the tail end of the cold, so he was pretty much just a bit stuffy and that was it. The postnasal drip he still had was also causing him to cough a bit more than he’d like, so he needed to be careful while singing, so as not to irritate his throat too much.

They were singing Miroh, and shortly after they had started, Hyunjin realized that he should have just lip synched with the backing track instead of rap along with it. Once he finished his rap, he could feel that he had irritated his throat too much, and now he really needed to cough. He tried to rid himself of the feeling by clearing his throat and drinking water, but it wasn’t working. He had to settle for stifling small coughs into his fist until he could go backstage to properly deal with it.

As soon as Miroh ended, Hyunjin went back stage, missing the concerned looks some of his members shot him. He also didn’t notice the fact that Seungmin had followed him into the greenroom. Hyunjin immediately grabbed a towel to try to muffle the coughs as best he could. The coughing fit ripped out of his body with great force, turning his face red, and causing his eyes to tear up.

After a few seconds of coughing so hard, hyunjin felt it. He had been coughing so hard that his stomach muscles were beginning to contract. He was going to hurl and soon. Everything was moving too fast for Hyunjin to properly process what was happening, He knew for a fact that he wasn’t going to have time to get to a toilet, let alone a trash can. All he could do was hope that the towel he was coughing in to would be enough to catch whatever amount of sick that was about to come up.

After a second the harsh coughing turned into gagging, which rapidly turned into retching. Within moments the contents of his stomach began to fill the towel in his hands. Hyunjin was so busy being sick, he barely noticed his hands being pulled away, and that he was now being sick in a trash can that had somehow magically appeared. He could also feel a hand rubbing his back, but he was far too preoccupied to see who it was.

The whole ordeal lasted around two minutes, but it had felt a lot longer. Hyunjin looked up to Seungmin, concern etched onto his face, as he gave him a clean towel to clean himself up a little. Seungmin took the opportunity to feel Hyunjin’s forehead.

“You okay there Jinnie? That wasn’t exactly a small amount of puke.” Hyunjin hummed as he finished cleaning himself off as best he could before responding. “I’m fine Seungmin, I was coughing so hard that it caused me to puke is all.” He glanced down at the mess he made before continuing. “However I clearly made a mess of myself, and my stomach is definitely still cramping a bit, so I think it would probably be best if I went back to the hotel.” Seungmin nodded in understanding before saying that he was going to go with him so he wouldn’t be by himself. Seungmin them went back out to apologize to the fans and explain the situation before he and Hyunjin went back to the hotel to get cleaned up and relax.


End file.
